


Pathetic

by femmefatales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been hiding the fact that he's an omega from Dean for almost 5 years now. What happens when he slips up and goes into heat in the middle of a case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need

Sam had been hunting with Dean again for a couple of months now. It’d be surprisingly easy for him to get back into the old rhythm of things. He was riding shotgun, complaining about Dean’s music taste, saving people, and hunting things. Just like the two of them used to do before Sam left for college. But more importantly, Sam was still doing a pretty decent job of hiding his two biggest secrets from Dean. Those secrets were:  
1) Sam was an omega  
2) He was completely, irrevocably in love with his alpha older brother.  
  
For Sam, hiding the fact that he was an omega from his family as he grew up proved to be a relatively easy task. He was tall, strong, and intimidating when he needed to be-- basically everything an omega wasn’t. With a shit-ton of suppressants and thick T-shirts, masking his sweet scent was simple. Sometimes he’d worry that John knew, but did it really matter? It was Dean Sam was worried about.  
  
It was pretty clear that Dean didn’t suspect a thing, probably due to the fact that Sam did everything in his power to keep it that way. Sam would rather die than have Dean discover that he was an omega. God, he couldn’t even imagine. For one, Sam was twenty-two and he still didn’t have a mate. He’d probably have one, no problem, if he could just get over his unrequited obsession with Dean (but that wasn’t going to happen any time soon). Sam also couldn’t bear to imagine Dean’s reaction. Would it piss him off? Sam had been lying to him since he was 16, after all. Would Dean laugh? Maybe he’d even be disappointed.  
  
What Sam hadn’t counted on was his suppressants failing him, causing a random heat, in the middle of a goddamn case.  
  
After a ton of research and interviews with the locals, Sam and Dean were pretty close to getting rid of what was probably a Wendigo in the town’s woods. The two were stopped off at a diner now, eating before venturing into the forest to “gank that sonuvabitch”, according to Dean. Sam had felt off since he woke up this morning, skin itchy and hot. He’d thought nothing of it, however, because he knew that his suppressants would keep his heat at bay. But now, of course, in public with Dean, Sam realized that this wasn’t the case. His hands started to sweat and that familiar, almost painful feeling spread throughout his gut. The need to be filled. Sam looked down at his hands, cussing under his breath when he realized how much they were shaking.  
  
“You okay, man?” Dean asked, taking his eyes off of his burger and looking at Sam strangely.  
  
“Yeah, fine. Just not feeling--“ Sam sucked in a breath when he felt slick trickle down his leg. “Bathroom.”  
  
Sam shot up out of his chair and bolted to the restroom. The moment he got inside, he locked himself in a stall. He leaned against the grimy wall, taking shuddering breaths. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Why did this have to happen now? The suppressants had never failed him before. Although Sam already knew the answer to that. Since he’d been in such close proximity to Dean for a long period of time, it was bound to happen eventually. Back when Sam had his first heat at 17, it had happened right after he and Dean had a particularly rough sparring match.  
  
“Fuck,” Sam groaned, slamming his head against the wall. God, he'd forgotten what this felt like. So much need. He shuddered with the realization that this wasn’t even half as bad as it was going to be in a couple of hours.  
  
“You alright, Omega?” A soft, male voice sounded outside the stall. Sam let out a sigh of relief when he got a whiff of this guy’s scent. He was an omega too. Sam knew that he could easily be taken advantage of by an alpha right now.  
  
“In heat,” Sam choked out, digging his nails into his palm.  
  
“Oh, shit. Been there done that,” The guy said, tone sympathetic. “You got a mate?”  
  
“No,” Sam breathed.  
  
“Ah, you must be young. You should probably get one soon or this’ll only gonna get worse.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
“I know!” He snapped. Christ, he couldn’t help it. He needed something inside him right now. Anything to make this terrible, desperate need go away.  
  
“I’ll leave you alone. Good luck, man,” The guy said.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
And then Sam was alone again. He took a few deep breaths, in and out. He then realized that he had two options. Sam could either go back out there and humiliate himself (Dean would find out for sure) or shove a couple suppressants down this throat and hope for the best. Sam knew that even if the suppressants worked short-term, taking too many of them at a time would cause his heat to get even worse after they wore off. Fuck it, Sam thought, pulling the pack of suppressants out of his back pocket. It was his best option.  
  
Shaking, Sam swallowed three suppressants with out water. He shuddered at the sweet, chemical taste. Afterwards, he stood as still as he possibly could, continuing to breath. He prayed to God that they would at least do something.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief when the churning of his insides subsided and his skin no longer felt as if it was on fire.  
  
“Oh thank God,” Sam whispered. He hoped more than anything that he hadn’t soaked through his clothes. Probably not, being as he stopped his heat before it could get too bad. For now, at least. Sam took a moment to spray some cologne on himself to mask the scent of the slick and pheromones that he probably wreaked of. Hopefully it’d be enough.  
  
He finally made his way out of the bathroom and sat back down across from a very confused and somewhat worried-looking Dean.  
  
“What the hell took you so long?” Dean asked. Sam noticed that he’d already eaten the entirety of his burger.  
  
“Stomachache,” Sam mumbled, avoiding Dean’s gaze.  
  
“Oh. Sucks. You okay to hunt?” Dean asked.  
  
“Uh,” Sam said, feeling a flicker of panic. No way in hell was he going to take that risk. “I think I’d better sit this one out.”  
  
“Huh, alright,” Dean said, looking at Sam strangely. Sam rarely ever skipped out on hunts, not unless Dean was doing the same. “You know I gotta go without you, right?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry,” Sam said, repressing a sigh of relief. If Dean was gone, he could...take care of himself. The best he could without an alpha’s knot, anyway.  
  
“Alright, it’s settled then. Try not to get too lonely without me,” Dean smirked, eyes glinting.  
  
Sam felt a wave of arousal that was entirely unaccounted for, cheeks heating up. God, Dean had no idea what he was doing to him just by...well, being Dean.  
  
“I’ll try my best,” Sam mumbled, pushing his food around with his fork.  
  
“You sure you’re gonna be alright?” Dean asked, tone more serious now.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Good. I’ll drop you home and then go kill this bastard.”  
  
~  
  
The ride home seemed to go on forever. Yeah, the suppressants had taken the edge off, but being so close to Dean in such a small space certainly wasn’t helping matters any. Dean’s scent was especially prominent today, musky and deep and so alpha. It was driving Sam absolutely insane. He had no idea how he was going to handle it later tonight when Dean returned from the hunt.  
  
~  
  
When Sam got back to the hotel he was still feeling pretty decent, so he was doing his best to keep his mind off of it. For about an hour, he got a little research done and responded to some old emails from college buddies. Maybe the suppressants would work after all, Sam thought after another hour passed. Maybe they’d get rid of his heat altogether. Although Sam knew this wasn’t the case (he still felt off) he could hope, right?  
  
It was 5 P.M. when the suppressants wore off.  
  
Sam cursed when he noticed his palms starting to sweat, just as they had done before. Any second now, he thought. Any second.  
  
“Oh God,” He mumbled, feeling the familiar waves of heat crash into him one by one. Jesus, was it this bad before? He felt so hot, so full of want. Bed, Sam thought. Gotta get to the bed.  
  
He made an attempt to get up but his knees felt weak. They buckled underneath him. He groaned, hugging himself, as he prayed for this feeling to leave him. God, he hated this. So pathetic. He was pathetic.  
  
Sam made another attempt to stand up, going slower this time. His muscles felt like jelly, but somehow he succeeded. He staggered over to his bed, stopping right before he laid himself down. Shit, what the hell was he thinking? He couldn’t just be out in the open like that. What if Dean walked in? Then he’d be screwed.  
“Bathroom,” Sam said to himself, stumbling over to the tiny motel bathroom that he and Dean had been sharing.  
  
The moment he got inside he sank to the floor. He cursed when he realized that the piece of crap door didn’t have a lock on it. Hopefully Dean would leave him alone. Maybe he’d be tired from the hunt and fall asleep before he could even so much as look for Sam. Sam laughed bitterly. Not likely.  
  
Slick dripped down Sam’s thighs and he whimpered. He needed a knot right fucking now. He couldn't even think straight. Sam was tempted to use his fingers but he knew from past experiences that it would only make this worse. The only thing that could satisfy him would be the real thing. God, if only Dean could be his mate. If only Dean could fuck Sam and knot him, hard, rough. Sam let out a pathetic noise, palming himself through his jeans. He could see that he’d soaked through now. This desperate need was actually starting to hurt. He’d never had a heat this intense in his entire life. Fucking suppressants. Sam was just about to give up and start using his fingers when he heard a key turning in the lock of the door.  
  
No, Sam thought. No, no. It’s too early. Please, please leave.  
  
Dean didn’t leave.  
  
“Sammy?” He asked. Sam didn’t respond. “Sam?”  
  
Sam sat still, holding his breath. He couldn’t let Dean see him like this. He couldn’t.  
  
“Where the hell did he...” Dean said, trailing off. “Sam? You in the bathroom?”  
  
Sam figured that he should probably say something now. He took a shuddering breath, hoping his voice would steady enough to be convincing.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Sam said, cringing at the tremor in his voice. “Don’t...please don’t come in.”  
  
“Uh, you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, just leave me alone,” Sam said, almost pleading.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Hope you’re decent,” Dean finally said, and Sam’s stomach dropped. “‘Cuz I’m coming in.”

  



	2. Please

“No, Dean, please--“  
  
The door swung open, almost hitting Sam in the process.  
  
Dean stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened as he took in Sam’s current state. He stared at Sam blankly and then sniffed the air, mouth falling open into an “O” shape.  
  
Sam was shaking even more now and he couldn’t stop hot tears from escaping his eyes. Why did Dean have to see him? Why, why couldn’t he have just been born an alpha?  
  
“Holy shit. You’re... holy shit,” Dean said, staring at Sam as if he was an alien creature of some kind. The stunned look on Dean’s face made it hard for Sam to breathe. What if Dean didn’t want to be around him anymore? Sam couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped him then.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean, I’m sorry--“  
  
“Woah, hey,” Dean bent down to Sam’s level. “S’okay. It’s alright.”  
  
Sam blinked.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“I’m tellin’ you it’s alright. Why the hell were you keeping this from me?” Dean said, voice rising only slightly. Relief and confusion surfaced in Sam’s mind which was clouded by desperate need. What was going on? Was Dean actually okay with this? He could barely think straight.  
  
“I...because..” Sam’s mind was blank right now. Dean was so close. “I’m pathetic.”  
  
Dean scoffed, brushing Sam’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. A full-body shiver went through Sam (God, didn’t Dean know not to touch him right now?)  
  
“You’re the pathetic one? Yeah, alright,” Dean mumbled. Sam noticed how Dean’s eyes were traveling up and down his body. “Jesus, look at you. You gotta get yourself a mate, little brother.”  
  
Sam shivered when Dean said those last two words. Little brother.  
  
“”I...I don’t...want one,” Sam mumbled. Well, technically he did want one. But only one person in particular.  
  
“Why not?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged. “Then you should be taking suppressants! Why’re you doing this to yourself?”  
  
“I do take them,” Sam said hopelessly. “But they stopped working today at the diner so I took three more and now...now I’m like this.”  
  
“Are you fuckin’ kidding? Sam, you can’t do that!”  
  
Dean’s angry words were punches to Sam’s gut. Disappointment. That’s all Sam was, a disappointment. Damn-it, why couldn’t he stop crying?  
  
“I had... I had to! You would’ve found out!”  
  
“Sammy, look at me,” Dean said. Sam automatically did what was told. Despite not wanting to meet Dean’s eyes, an order from an alpha in this situation was impossible to ignore. “I don’t give two shits that you’re an omega. You really think I would?”  
  
Sam swallowed thickly.  
  
“I..I thought--“  
  
“Look, we’ll talk about this later. Can you stand up?”  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
“Jesus. I’m gonna help you, alright?”  
  
“You’re...what?”  
  
“C’mon, Gigantor.”  
  
Dean helped Sam to his feet and wrapped an arm around him. Sam was overwhelmed by Dean’s scent and he whimpered.  
  
“Don’t--you shouldn’t be touching me,” Sam said, cheeks hot.  
  
“Sorry, but I ain’t gonna let you spend the night on the bathroom floor while you’re having the worst goddamn heat of your life.”  
  
Dean’s arm curled around Sam’s waist as Sam leaned into him. Before Sam really knew what he was doing, he was burying his head into Dean’s chest and clinging to his T-shirt, breathing him in.  
  
“Dean...please..” He begged, voice muffled by Dean’s chest. Dean went rigid but continued to hold Sam upright.  
  
“Please what, Sammy?” Dean asked, voice suddenly hoarse.  
  
“I..I need...” Sam said. Don’t say it, Sam thought. Control yourself. “‘M sor--sorry.”  
  
Dean’s grip on Sam’s waist suddenly tightened so much that it almost hurt and Sam let out a high-pitched whine. He felt another stream of slick leak out of him and trickle down his leg. What was Dean doing? Sam couldn’t take it, couldn’t--  
  
“Don’t--You don’t need to apologize, alright? ’S not like you can help it,” Dean said, but it sounded like he was talking more to himself. Sam noticed that Dean was gritting his teeth.  
  
“D-Dean...” Sam was too far gone to even form a coherent sentence. Dean’s strong arm was wrapped around him and he could smell Dean’s scent so clearly.  
  
“Shh, s’okay. Gonna put you down now,” Dean said. He let go of Sam who whimpered at the loss of contact and practically fell onto the bed. He wanted Dean to keep touching him. No, he needed it. He grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and looked up at him. It’s like his vision was foggy--All he could see was Dean.  
  
“Fuck me,” Sam begged, not even caring about Dean’s reaction anymore. “Please, I n-need it, need your knot, Dean please--“  
  
Dean’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment.  
  
“You don’t know what the hell you’re saying right now,” Dean said, clenching his fist.  
  
“I do! I know exactly what I’m saying,” Sam said, desperate. “ I want...want you, Dean. Always have. Please!”  
  
“Sam. You’re in heat and you’d let any alpha fuck you right now, even me,” Dean said, voice rough. “‘M not gonna take advantage of you like that.”  
  
Sam felt himself tearing up again (goddamn hormones) because Dean didn’t believe him. He didn’t think Sam knew what he was saying. If only he could make Dean believe him.  
  
“Why do you think I don’t have a mate?! B-Because I want you!” Sam said, feeling a hot tear slide down his cheek. He knew that he’d regret telling Dean everything later but he didn’t care about that. All he wanted was his big brother’s knot, right fucking now.  
  
“Fuck, Sam, no! I can’t--“ His voice broke as he looked down at Sam, who was a writhing mess. Dean’s eyes were dark. Sam could tell that he was having a hard time fighting his inner-alpha. “Christ, look at you, fuckin’ look at you. You need it so bad, don’t you?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, please, I’ll do anything, just... please,” Sam pleaded. Dean looked at Sam for a moment, gaze heated. Was he considering it? Sam hoped more than anything that he was.  
  
“No. You don’t want this,” Dean said, gaze returning to normal almost as if he was remembering himself. “You might think you do, but you don’t.”  
  
Sam let out a hopeless cry when Dean turned around and started on his way out. Don’t leave me, he thought. Please don’t leave.  
  
“‘M going out,” Dean said. Sam sobbed.  
  
“Dean, please, don’t go--“  
  
But the door had shut and Dean was already gone.  
  
~  
  
The hours without Dean were agonizing. Sam didn’t think it was possible but his heat continued to worsen. He tried everything to make it better, including finger fucking himself and coming over and over. At one point he’d even stolen one of Dean’s dirty T-shirts. But no matter what, Sam couldn’t quell this painful longing.  
It was late, probably past midnight, although Sam was too out of it to check the clock. What if Dean was out with another omega? What if he was fucking them instead of Sam? Sam drifted in and out of sleep, these thoughts plaguing his mind. He had short, sensual dreams about Dean fucking him, knotting him. Sometimes, the feeling of Dean’s thick knot inside him felt so real that he’d feel satisfied for a few moments.  
  
His mind was a hazy when Dean finally returned to the motel. Sam wasn’t sure if the noise of Dean coming in was just another dream. Part of him hoped that it was.  
  
“Dean?” He asked, voice hoarse. He made an effort to sit up and failed, laying back down almost immediately.  
  
“Sammy? You feeling any--" He stopped in his tracks, taking in Sam’s debauched state. “Guess you’re not.”  
  
Sam groaned. Dean’s scent was back and stronger than it was before. At least he hadn’t been fucking another omega. Sam only smelled Dean, no one else.  
  
“N-No,” Sam said, drawing the blankets tighter around him. “Worse.”  
  
“Shit, I shouldn’t’ve left you like that but I thought I’d fuck up and...you know,” Dean said, walking closer to Sam. Sam felt a flicker of panic. If Dean touched him again he knew that he’d start to beg just like he’d done earlier. Sam wasn’t sure he handle that kind of humiliation.  
  
“It’s okay, just...please don’t come any closer,” Sam said. Dean stopped immediately, a couple feet from Sam.  
  
“Sorry,” Dean said, looking at Sam with guilty eyes.  
  
“Leave me alone,” Sam said more harshly than he had intended. He needed Dean to go somewhere else, farther from him. His scent was too much to handle right now.  
  
“Alright, sure. But, uh,” Dean said. “That my shirt?”  
  
Sam felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry,” Sam said, feeling rather ashamed. “I just... I didn’t know what else to--“  
  
“It’s...uh, alright,” Dean said, sitting down at the table in the kitchen (basically as far away from Sam as possible.)  
  
Sam finally looked at the clock. It was 1 A.M. and he still wanted Dean more than anything. Sam decided then that he would have Dean, no matter what it took. He’d get Dean to fuck him. It was obvious that he wanted it just as bad as Sam did.  
  
And with that final thought, Sam slipped into an uneasy sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! A lot of you seem to be enjoying this story so I will be continuing and finishing it! Sorry there was no smut in this chapter, I promise you'll get it in the next one! Thanks so much for sticking with me and if you leave a comment telling me what you think I would really appreciate it. -Kat


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives Sam what he needs.

The next morning Sam awoke to the now-familiar cramping of his abdomen and the sticky warmth of slick between his thighs. He groaned and let out a shuddering sigh. Part of him had hoped that his heat would’ve worn off by now, although he knew that was virtually impossible (typical heats lasted about a week.) Sam felt a rush of relief when he Saw Dean sitting at the small, cheaply-made table that came with the room, typing away on Sam’s laptop. He was still here, thank God. Was he researching another case?  
  
“What’re you doing?” Sam asked groggily. Maybe if Dean talked to him about the usual crap then he could take his mind off this unbearable magnetic pull he felt towards him. Not that Sam had forgotten his plan to get Dean to give in. He just knew that now was not the time.  
  
“Look who’s up,” Dean said, briefly glancing at the clock. “It’s two P.M. Thought you might be dead or something.”  
  
Sam tried to laugh but failed, the intense twisting in his gut preventing him from doing so. “Honestly? Kind of wish I was,” Sam could hear the hoarseness in his own voice.  
  
“Still bad?” Dean asked, looking away from the computer and meeting Sam’s eyes. Sam shuddered. Jesus, Dean simply looking at him shouldn’t be causing him to feel this way.  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
~  
  
About an hour passed before Sam’s need to have something inside of him got to be too much. He also thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to reel Dean in. He quickly pulled down his sweats and boxers, shivering as the chilly air hit his newly exposed skin.  
  
Dean froze and there was a moment of tense silence. Sam knew that Dean could smell him, smell what he was doing. But Dean was completely still, back turned to Sam and beer in hand.  
  
Sam circled one finger around his wet hole before putting it inside. He let out a breathy moan when he curled it upwards, barely brushing the spot inside of him that would make him lose it. He quickly inserted another finger, panting as he did so.  
  
“Oh God,” He choked out, shoving his fingers as deep as they could possibly go. He felt his eyes close as he soaked in the blissful feeling of fullness. But it still wasn’t quite enough. Sam began to fuck himself hard, pulling his fingers in and out of his tight, wet heat. His throat already felt raw from the loud noises he was making but he couldn’t hold back. He was aware that he was fully exposed, not even a blanket covering him, and he could feel Dean’s eyes on him.  
  
“Dean,” Sam cried. “Please, I need you, please!”  
  
Dean made a deep, throaty noise resembling a growl and Sam’s eyes shot open immediately. He took in his older brother’s current state. Both of Dean’s fists were clenched at his sides and he was staring at Sam with lust-blown, dark eyes. When Sam noticed the sizable bulge in Dean’s jeans he whimpered.  
  
“Your cock, your knot, please--“  
  
“Fuck, damn-it, you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Dean asked, voice rough.  
  
Sam could only moan in response. The fact that Dean wanted him and was reacting this way was too much.  
  
“Can’t take this anymore,” Dean said, practically growling at this point. Sam’s eyes widened as Dean walked towards him, breaths short and fast as he met Dean’s eyes. He knew that Dean’s mind was made up.  
  
Dean bent down and then he was kissing Sam. Sam was stunned for a moment--was Dean actually going to fuck him? Was he going to give Sam what he had been wanting for over half his life? Dean’s lips were warm, rough, and better than Sam had ever imagined. He knew that he shouldn’t be getting this turned on by a kiss but, fuck, he was gonna come if Dean kept this up.  
  
“Please, Dean, Alpha, please--“  
  
“Shh, I got you,” Dean said in between kisses. “Gonna give you what you need.”  
  
Sam wanted to cry from relief.  
  
Soon, Dean was on top of him, and Sam could feel the heat of his body through his T-shirt. Sam made an attempt to pull Dean’s shirt off--he just wanted to speed up the process--but Dean pushed his hand away and pinned it down to the bed. Sam decided then that Dean's aggressiveness, his need to be in control, was probably the hottest thing that he had ever experienced. Dean removed Sam’s shirt before his own and then left a trail of hot kisses down his abdomen. Sam couldn’t take it, didn’t want to be teased. He whined, begging Dean to just fuck him already.  
  
“You don’t even need me to open you up, do ya?” Dean asked huskily. “Already so fuckin’ wet for me.”  
  
Sam whimpered.  
  
“Christ, look at you,” Dean said, lining up with Sam’s entrance. Sam tried to speed things up, pushing himself down onto Dean’s cock, but was stopped immediately by Dean’s strong arm pushing him back down.  
  
“Fuck, come on--“ Sam began begging, only to be cut off by Dean’s soft, insistent mouth against his. Sam could feel Dean’s stubble against his cheek. They kissed for a few more moments and Sam licked into Dean’s mouth, eliciting a groan. And then, without warning, Dean thrust the entirety of his cock inside of Sam. Sam let out a strangled cry as electricity shot through his entire body. Sam felt no pain, only intense, almost unbearable pleasure. His eyes closed as he savored the blissful relief of that was fullness.  
  
Then Dean pulled out for a moment, leaving only the tip of his cock inside, and slammed back into him. Sam sobbed, screaming Dean’s name. As Dean began to thrust into Sam, hard and fast, his fingers dug into Sam’s hips. The slight stinging only added to the pleasure and Sam was already close to coming. Dean kissed Sam’s neck, sucking on his skin. Marking him.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Sam panted. Dean, his big brother and the only person he’d ever loved, was claiming him. Claiming Sam as his mate.  
  
“You gonna take my knot, baby?” Dean asked, fucking into Sam mercilessly. Sam responded with a series of small whimpers, moaning each time Dean’s cock hit that perfect spot inside of him. Sam couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t even breathe. “You ready?” Dean asked, voice deepened by lust. Sam nodded, not even able to speak. Dean grunted and gave one final, deep thrust. Seconds later, Sam felt Dean’s hot come filling him up. Then Dean's knot began to swell, stretching Sam’s insides. Sam mewled, feeling himself clench tightly around Dean and suddenly he was coming, calling Dean’s name as his vision blacked out momentarily. His body convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his veins.  
  
“That's it, Sammy,” Dean murmured, kissing Sam through the after-shock. Sam trembled as Dean continued kissing him softly, doing so the entire fifteen minutes they were tied together. Although the post-orgasmic bliss was clouding Sam’s mind, he was still pleasantly surprised by Dean’s gentleness. Even though it was only a little past 8 P.M., Sam was able to fall asleep. He felt safe in Dean’s--no, his mate’s, arms.  
  
~  
When Sam awoke in a few hours, however, Dean’s arms were no longer wrapped around him. He felt his stomach plummet as he reached out for Dean and found nothing but cold, empty bedding. Had Dean left him again? How could he do something like that to Sam, especially after they two were officially mates? Sam sat up way too quickly and felt the blood rush to his head, realizing with a start that his heat had worn off. He felt...well, normal. He would say content if it wasn’t for the fact that his mate was no longer sleeping beside him.  
  
“Dean?” Sam called, hearing the fear in his own voice. No response. “Dean?!” Sam asked again, getting desperate now.  
  
Sam let out a sigh of relief when Dean walked in from the other room. He was still here. Although Sam noticed immediately that something wasn’t right. Dean’s eyes looked sad, guilt-ridden.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, afraid to hear Dean’s answer. Maybe Dean never really wanted him at all. Maybe fucking Sam was only his natural reaction to an omega in heat. Sam didn’t think he’d be able to handle that. Dean swallowed, avoiding Sam’s eyes.  
  
“Sam, I’m...I’m so sorry, man. I shouldn’t’ve...shouldn’t’ve done that,” Dean said. Sam felt his heart shatter at Dean’s words. So that was it. Dean had never really wanted Sam. Why had Sam believed that he did? Was he made completely blind by his heat? He should’ve known that Dean would never love him, not in that way. Sam’s throat ached as he held back tears.  
  
“You mean you never wanted me at all?” Sam asked, voice breaking. God, he was so damn pathetic.  
Dean’s eyes widened at Sam’s reaction.  
  
“What?! No! ‘Course I did, I do, but I shouldn’t--“ Dean stopped mid-sentence, sniffing the air. His eyes widened and he looked at Sam. “Your heat’s over.”  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Sam said, looking at Dean strangely. Dean was staring at Sam like he was the most amazing thing on this planet and Sam was completely lost as to what was going on.  
  
“Your heat’s over and you still...?” Dean asked, confusion in his green eyes. Everything clicked into place as Sam remembered the conversations the two had had over the last few days. That’s right, Dean wouldn’t fuck Sam because he thought that Sam’s heat made him completely crazy. Sam couldn’t help but laugh, then. Sweet, sweet relief.  
  
“Dean,” Sam said, smiling hugely. “I’ve been in love with you since I was 14 and I’ve wanted you to fuck me since I was 16. You really thought I was lying to you when I told you that?”  
  
Sam saw Dean’s shoulders sag with the relief that Sam had experienced moments earlier. “Seriously?” He asked, walking over to where Sam sat on the bed.  
  
“Seriously.”  
  
And then Dean was kissing Sam, soft and sweet. 

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so so much for reading this fic. I worked pretty damn hard on it and it's making me happy that you guys are enjoying it. I hope that this ending was satisfying for everyone. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think if you can! Thanks again. <3 -Kat


End file.
